Love’s Tragedy
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Hikari is to be married to Prince Yamato, but Yamato has his eyes on someone else - Hikari's brother. [Multiple yaoi and yuri pairings] [Hiatus]
1. Marriage

A Second Chance ****

Love's Tragedy

Chapter One By Crow Skywalker 

----------

****

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, never have, never will..you get the point :P

****

Author's Notes *Important* – Okay, this story starts out Medieval like, and happens to be sort of a prologue for the **real** story. Sure it starts out like a real fic, but the real story takes place in the present time, where there'll be Digimon and such. I'm thinking about calling it "A Second Chance", but y'never know...I might think of something better later. Anyway, for now, all I can tell you is that Love's Tragedy takes place long ago, and ends sort of like Romeo and Juliet, mainly about Taichi and Yamato, but also includes other couples. A Second Chance will take place in the future, as in today...or somewhere around there..when they will be reborn, but have no memories of the past, and will once again have to find where their hearts lay.

****

Pairings/Warnings – Be warned now, this fic contains yaoi and yuri couples, along with death, sadness, romance, the normal stuff from me. The pairings will be the following, so if you don't aprove, no loss for me: Taito, Kensuke, Mira, Jyoshirou, Kensuke, Takori (Note: Takori, not, I repeat, **not** Takari), and Hiyako. If you think you're hot stuff and read this just to flame, don't think I'm going to give a shit. Flaming doesn't bother me, and in fact, it only helps me write. Anyway, think you can handle it? Continue reading ^^

----------

A long time ago in a far off land, the people lived in peace and harmony for there was no technology, no new age things, and it was still said that the world was flat. Places were left unexplored, treasures left for the courageous ones, and land was yet to be conquered. The land was at peace, just as the people of the time were. But this newfound tale has little to do with this, only with the family and religious beliefs.

Taichi Yagami was born to an average family of a mother, father, and younger sister. The family was nor rich or poor, but could afford the necessities that they needed. While Taichi's mother was a housewife, just as every other wife in that time, his father was a highly respected priest, which made the house rules even tighter. Taichi had just only reached sixteen when his father had dumped his family responsibilities on his only son, and spent more and more time at the church. Taichi was forced to watch his family slowly fall apart.

It was a poor and rainy day when his father finally returned home, an unusual smile forming across his face as he held a small envelope in his right hand. The Yagami's very seldom received any mail, so it was only natural that they be curious about it. They immediately gathered around, his father awaiting their full attention.

"Come closer, my children. For this is a great day in the history of the Yagami's." He smiled, and Taichi frowned slightly. His father was up to something, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Oh, Father, what ever is it?" Hikari, Taichi's younger sister exclaimed.

"Dear child," Her father stated, eyes softening, "This letter will effect you the most."

Hikari smiled brightly. "Please tell me!"

He continued to smile. "There's no need to even open it, for I shall break the news to you myself."

The young girl clapped her hands together excitedly as the curiosity grew, as did Taichi's own. Whatever was his father up to? Hikari had always been his favorite child, having bought her the finest dresses and gowns since she was the age of six, while all Taichi received was work.

"'Tis been requested by King Ishida himself, that you, my dear Hikari, marry his oldest son Yamato Ishida." Stated Mr. Yagami, his face hardening. "And you will accept."

All bouncyness left Hikari and her mouth opened in shock. This had been the last thing she could have thought of. "But Father!"

"No buts." He almost spat. "The marriage is set, and you shall become his wife. It will bring us good fortune and money, don't you understand?"

By now young Hikari was in tears. She was going to be forced to marry someone she didn't even know, just because the person had riches beyond belief?

"Father," Taichi stepped up to his father, trying to keep his outrage hidden. "She's only fifteen! Hardly at an age to marry, not alone a Prince!"

His father glared at him. "And Prince Yamato is sixteen, being at a legal age to marry in this country."

"So you're willing to give up your only daughter, just to be part of royalty?" Spat Taichi, glowering at the man he had to call father. Father..the word sickened him

Mr. Yagami's hand whipped across Taichi's face, and Taichi fell back on the floor. "You will not speak that way with me!" He roared, glaring at his two children, then at his wife who cowered in the corner. "The devil shall have you all, but the Prince shall have my daughter, and I shall have the riches." With that, he stalked out of the room, leaving the three of them in silence.

Hikari finally broke down crying, quickly leaving the room and heading to her own. Mrs. Yagami sat in the corner, quietly crying to herself, her hands covering her face. Taichi silently sat up, rubbing at the red mark his father had left on his face. _How could he do this? Betray his own family? Worst of all, Hikari. The church may be with him, but the devil has surely got him..._

Outside, a large crack of thunder shook the house, and a flash of lightning lighted up the sky. It had truly been a poor day, indeed.

----------

Yamato Ishida had been born of the higher class, being the Prince of the small country his father ruled. Being the first born son, he was destined to rule in his father's footsteps, just as his father before him. His mother and father had worked hard to give him everything he ever wanted, as well as teach him the high life. It had been a few months earlier, when he had hit his sixteenth birthday, did his father call him into his throne room to have a quiet talk with him.

Bowing slightly, he faced his mighty father before him. "You called, Father?"

The King nodded, smiling slightly at the young Prince's manners, which his Lady had taught the boy herself. "Yes. I wished to speak to you, man to man."

Yamato stood, nodding. "Speak as you wish."

"As you know, my son, you've reached your sixteenth year, which now means you're a man." He paused slightly, and Yamato listened contently. "And at the legal age of this kingdom to marry."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "But Father, I have not met any women who suit me."

"That's why you're here, Yamato. I'm getting old, and I need to know that my kingdom is in good hands, and will not fall when I die. Therefore, I have picked your bride to be."

Yamato's eyes opened wide. "But Father! Shall I really marry some person I don't even know?"

King Ishida nodded silently. "Its for the best that you marry immediately, and carry on the Ishida name. Besides, I'm sure you've heard of her. Her father is the town's only priest, and she is known for her beauty. Her name is Hikari Yagami."

Yamato frowned. "Sorry to say that I've never heard of her. But perhaps I may meet this beauty before we are to marry?"

The King nodded. "It has already been arranged. Lady Hikari shall be joining us for dinner, as well as her family."

"Very well, may I go get ready?"

He nodded approvingly. "You are dismissed."

With that, Yamato spun on his heals and left. He didn't think much of this marriage set up, but what could he do? He had to please his father, no matter what, and if that meant marrying someone he didn't love, then so be it. If he wasn't happy, at least his father would be.

Passing by a window, he stopped to look out at the town beneath them. The people walked freely after the tremendous storm they had encountered the night before, and even the birds chirped and flew through the fresh air. Sighing, he let his muscles relax a little, letting his guard down. The outside world never ceased to amaze him, for the people and animals were free to do as they pleased, while he had his boundaries of the castle.

Somewhere out there..my true heart lies, if only I could have found it before now. For now, it is too late, and I am made to marry the Lady Hikari. But surely this is not right. I cannot spend the rest of my life with a person whom I do not love...can't father see that? But if it is his wish, then I shall fulfill it.

He continued to walk down the grand hall.

I have a dinner to prepare for.

----------

"Lady Hikari, could you please hold still?" Asked the young lady clad in pink from head to toe as she tried her best to fix Hikari's hair.

"But Mrs. Mimi –"

"Please, Lady Hikari, call me Mimi." Stated the older teen, continuing to braid Hikari's hair, which wasn't all that easy because the poor girl wouldn't stop squirming.

"Okay, Mimi, it is, but I do not wish for any help! In fact, I don't even want to go!" Protest the girl, once again, trying to pull away without getting her hair pulled out.

"Sorry Lady Hikari, but your father ordered me to dress you fine, as you are to meet the prince for dinner. Do you wish to disgrace your family before you even get married?"

"That's just it! I don't **want** to be married! I'm still a kid! My father is **forcing** me to marry some guy that I don't even know!"

"I know it must be hard on you, Lady Hikari, " Started Mimi, pulling back on Hikari's shoulders and trying to get the girl to stay still, "But Prince Yamato is a fine young man, not alone a Prince. He will surly make you happy. Besides, the castle is a fine place also, with many rooms and lots of things to do. Trust me, I've been there before many times."

"Do you yank on Prince Yamato's hair also?" Muttered Hikari between clenched teeth.

"Oh, no. I am not at the rank to do much with Yamato, but I have met him now and them. A real handsome fellow, has manners too. Although he is very busy lately, with more responsibilities being dropped on him as the days go by. I doubt he ever gets any free time to have some fun, but I bet you could help change that."

Hikari slumped back in the chair, silently studying herself in the mirror in front of them as Mimi busily brushed and twisted her hair. Her father hadn't spoke to anyone since the night before, when he had told of the marriage, but this Mimi girl, who didn't seem much older than Hikari, had shown up at the door and had practically let herself in. She had insisted that Mr. Yagami had sent for her, being the best at clothing and styles, and she was here to make Hikari presentable before the Prince.

Hikari frowned silently. Why did father do this to me? Why did he set this marriage up? It's not what I want! Any guy who would marry before he even knows me is not worth it! Besides...I've always dreamed of finding my one true love, the one who felt every emotion I did and knows how I feel, and running away with him. My dreams...ruined.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" Questioned Hikari, snapping out of it.

Mimi stopped what she was doing for a second, then quickly resumed, nodding slightly.

"What's it feel like?"

Mimi smiled slightly to herself, keeping her mind to her work. "Hmm..."

Hikari sat up, ready to listen.

"Well, falling in love is something you can't help, but you have to hope that it's the right person, or your heart will end up broken. Its a careful choice, that only you can make. But if it's the right person, you'll know for sure because your heart stops at the very sight of them, and you can't keep your eyes off of them, and you'd do anything for the person."

"Really?" Hikari brightened. "Have you been in love? Have you found your special person yet?"

Mimi smiled again, lightly patting Hikari on the head. "So full of questions, aren't you?"

Hikari nodded. "I just want to know..."

Mimi nodded. "I know how you feel. I used to doubt that I'd ever find my special person, but I found her in the last place I'd ever expect."

Hikari scrunched her nose, frowning. "Her?"

Mimi nodded. "Love has no gender, Hikari."

"But the bible says –"

"Lady Hikari, I know your father is the priest and all, but the bible has nothing to do with it. You can't help who you love, it just happens. When it comes to love, you must forget the teachings of the bible."

Hikari nodded silently, and for a few moments, they sat in silence.

"So who is she?"

Mimi blinked, startled by the question, but then she pictured her true love in her head and felt herself grow warm inside. "Her name is Sora."

"You mean Lady Sora, from the castle?"

Mimi nodded. "She captured my heart a long time ago. But this is just between you and me, alright?"

Hikari nodded, eagerly awaiting the story. She had a new found attitude for true love, no matter what genders it included.

----------

Takeru Ishida had once again snuck out of the castle and the castle grounds. He had done this many times, and knew just how to escape so that the guards surrounding the premises didn't see him. Surely if he was caught, he would be brought back within the castle walls, where he would forced to do absolutely nothing but sit and do Princely things. Being a young Prince wasn't all that easy, so he knew how his older brother Yamato felt, especially now with the marriage set within a week. But unlike Yamato, love wasn't something that he had to worry about, for he had already met his true love, and he had been there the whole time, Takeru had only yet discovered it.

Iori Hida, who he had first befriended on one of his first outings into the town before the castle, and instantly won over his heart, as did he to the other boy. Iori may have been a year younger than him, but he saw no difference between them. They were both teens, one being a Prince and all, but still teens, and to them, they were equal.

It was in these outings that Takeru would meet up with his secret love, which they had agreed upon during the last encounter, and spent their time together, usually wrapped up in each other's arms. There, hidden from the outside world and everyone else, they would talk and confine in each other.

"Iori-chan!" Takeru waved the other boy over from an empty alleyway, which he was hidden in.

At the sound of his name, Iori's face brightened, and he hurried over to where his love was standing, immediately throwing his arms around the older boy. "Takeru-chan, I missed you."

Takeru laughed, returning the hug. "But Iori-chan, we just saw each other yesterday!"

The younger took in a big breath of Takeru's scent. "It seems like it was weeks ago."

The older boy smiled, hugging Iori tightly. "I missed you too. I only wish that these meetings could last forever."

"Maybe one day they could?" Asked the smaller boy, looking up at his love.

Takeru nodded. "Although I doubt my Father would approve of us. But you're the only one for me Iori-chan, I can feel it. Nothing could break us apart, and I surely wouldn't marry someone I didn't love."

Iori finally let go, backing away slightly. "How's Prince Yamato? I heard he is engaged? All so sudden?"

Takeru nodded once again. "It's clearly not what he wants, he doesn't even know the bride, although I gather she's pretty. Father set it up and only told him today, and I know he wants to make Father happy but..," Takeru shook his head. "Will he be happy with this marriage?"

Iori frowned. "Only time will tell, I suppose. Are they to meet soon?"

"Oh, yes, very soon. In fact, I might have to cut our meeting a bit short, because the family is coming to dinner. You don't mind, do you?" Asked Takeru.

Iori pouted, which earned him a quick kiss on the lips. He immediately brightened. "Only if I can have another one of those!"

"Sure thing, Iori-chan." Laughed Takeru, leaning in for another kiss, only making this one last longer. At the first touch of their lips, they set on fire, and Takeru knew that this was the right person, the one he would be in love with for the rest of his life. None other could make his lips burn with such love before. Slowly breaking it off, he smiled lightly. "Sorry, Iori-chan. I have to get going. Same place tomorrow?"

Iori nodded, licking his lips which still burned with pleasure. "Sure thing Takeru-chan."

Takeru gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and set on his way back to the castle.

__

Iori-chan's right..maybe Yamato will actually like the girl, and all the problems will be over with. Then again, if she turned out to not be the one, then things would be very complicated for Yamato...Oi, and I thought I had problems...will Father ever accept my choice of Iori-chan?

Only time will tell, right?

----------

Taichi Yagami frowned at the sight of his sister, who stood in front of him dressed up as she were some kind of doll.

Father's going ahead with this after all...and there's no way I can stop him..my poor, poor, sister..forced to marry at such a young age, and against her will...

"Taichi, don't be sad."

He snapped out of it to see Hikari, smiling faintly. "I'll be okay." She assured him. "Like Father said, its for the good of the family. Besides, I shall be in good hands, and nothing bad shall ever happen to me."

Taichi pulled his sister into a hug, not wanting to let her go.

"I'll be fine...." She whispered softly, "I'll be fine..." But she wasn't only saying it to comfort Taichi, but to calm herself as well, for the time to leave had come, and once she stepped through the doors of her house, she was never to return. She was to stay in the castle until the marriage, so her and Prince Yamato could get to know each other better. Her freedom had come to an end after a long day, and now she was to leave her home, where she had been born and raised in. "I'll be fine.."

Taichi finally pulled away. "I won't leave your side, I promise you. I don't want to lose my only sister."

Hikari smiled faintly. "You'll be in the castle also," She reminded him. "So please don't worry too much."

Taichi couldn't help but smile. "I guess you're right. Nothing can really happen to you as long as I'm around."

She giggled. "Taichi, you're way too over protective."

Taichi's face turned cold, once again thinking of his father. "Well, somebody has to be."

Hikari turned and looked out a window, frowning. "Oh Taichi..the time is growing short. We'll have to leave soon, wherever is mother and father?"

"I'm here, my child." Stated a voice, and they turned to see Mr. Yagami enter the room, his wife following close behind. "Are you ready to meet your destiny?"

Taichi glared at him. All for the money...nothing else...

Hikari nodded slowly, taking her father's hand. "I'm ready, Father."

"Then let us go."

Hand in hand, Mr. Yagami and Hikari left the house, Hikari looking back one last time, before finally turning her gaze away. Her mother slowly followed, and Taichi brought Hikari's thing to the end of the small walkway. It was there that they were picked up by a carriage, and he loaded their few things on. Of course, they would have to come back and get a few things, for they only had enough for one night, but that was no problem.

Sighing, Taichi looked back at the old house as he stepped up into the carriage. It looked empty and dull, unlike it used to be when it was full of joy and happiness. The happiness had drifted away a long time ago, and now, soon, all there would be were cobwebs.

So, what do you think so far? ^^ The end of Chapter One of the Prologue, but there's still lots more to come! Stay tuned for even more yaoi and yuri goodness, as the Yagami's meet the Ishida's...but what shall happen? Don't forget to read the author's notes..they're super important for the future :P


	2. Evening Dinner

A Second Chance ****

Love's Tragedy

Chapter Two By Crow Skywalker 

----------

****

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, never have, never will..you get the point :P

****

Author's Notes – Already said the important stuff, so if you don't know, read the author's notes of Chapter One. Anyway, I'm trying to focus this story on Taichi/Yamato, because that was the point in the first place...I wanted to do one helluva Taito/Yamachi fic. Of course, as you've seen, there's more couples in between, and we'll be seeing more of them as the story goes on :P 

****

Pairings/Warnings – Feh...if you're this far, then you should already know that this fic has yaoi and yuri. The pairings are: Taito, Kensuke, Mira, Jyoshirou, Kensuke, Takori (Note: Takori, not, I repeat, **not** Takari), and Hiyako. And flaming is for idiots..so why bother? ^_^

----------

Daisuke Motomiya bowed before the violet haired man before him, for he was a lowly guard, great in battle, but hated the life of just guarding the castle. He had been put at the gate, watching over it and the people who entered and left. Nobody could get past him without him seeing.

"Good afternoon, Lord Ken." He said, trying to keep his eyes to the ground. Out of all the people in the castle, Ken had to be the most beautiful, and he never ceased to make Daisuke blush.

Ken waved a hand. "Please, Daisuke, call me Ken! You don't have to be so formal around me. I am no person of high respect, just a mere normal friend of the Prince. You no need to call me Lord."

Daisuke stood, feeling a slight blush cross his cheeks. "Sorry, Lord Ken. I guess I've grown used to it. Are you here to visit Prince Yamato again today?"

"Actually, I've heard he's having dinner with his Lady tonight, so I don't want to disturb him. Besides, I never came here to see him tonight anyway."

Daisuke raised a brow. "Then whatever reason are you here for?"

Ken looked at the dirt ground beneath his feet. "Could I talk to you alone, Daisuke?"

Another blush came across Daisuke's face, and he nodded, turning to his partner who was not that far away.

"Jun, could you please keep watch while I am away? Lord Ken wishes to speak to me in private."

The older girl nodded, letting her comrade walk off and leave her to herself. She was one of the first girls to ever be guards, but she had gotten her place by fighting by the King's side. She was a warrior, just as Daisuke was, and had been given the task of watching over the gate as did he.

They had only been gone for a few moments when the sound of horses and carriage made their way through the air, and Jun recognized it was the imperial carriage, the one that was usually used for royalty. She didn't hesitate to let them enter the castle grounds, knowing that the carriage held the new Queen-to-be.

----------

Yamato Ishida watched the new arrivals from his bedroom window, watching intently as a guard of theirs helped each individual out of the carriage. The first to get out was a man, about in his forties, and wasted no time in looking around the surrounding premises. _Must be Lady Hikari's father...the respected priest of our town. How lucky are we to have someone in the name of God stay at our castle._

The second to get out was a lady, much more timid than her husband, and looked like with one touch, she would break. _Mrs. Yagami, I'd say. She's so frail looking..._

And last, at least what Yamato thought so, was a young girl, probably a year younger than him, dressed from head to toe in pink fancy clothes. She looked just as timid as her mother, and it even looked like she was scared. _Scared? I would be too. She's nothing like I expected. Sure, she's pretty and all, but does Father really expect me to fall in love at first sight? That I can't do, and I don't know if I can go through with this..._

Yamato was surprised when a fourth member of the party stepped out of the carriage and into the glowing afternoon sun. His bushy brown hair was the first thing that caught Yamato's attention, and next was the glowing eyes. Even from a distance, Yamato could see his deep chocolate eyes, and as they flicked up to meet his, his heart leapt in his chest and he backed away from the window slightly.

Who is he? There's something about him that I can't just explain...something that draws me to him. I must meet him! Is he a friend of Hikari's? I haven't been informed that a friend was to join us...could he be part of the family, maybe? Father never told me that Hikari had a brother...

With these thoughts in mind, Yamato made his way down to meet his guests.

----------

Taichi frowned, stepping out of the carriage and into the setting sun, warily looking around at his surroundings. He watched as his father smiled, shaking hands with their almighty King, a hidden sly smile on his face. His wife, Taichi's mother, stood behind his father, standing silently as she was told to. 

Taichi frowned. Even before they had reached the castle grounds, his father had laid down strict rules on what to do and not. Although most of these were for Hikari, in her best interest in this marriage, he, too, had been given rules. One of these rules was not to speak unless spoken too, and to remain silent at all times. His mother had to share this rule too, and so she was quietly awaiting the chance to speak, which never came.

"You, my boy, will keep your mouth shut unless spoken to, do you understand?"

Sorry father, I can't do that, especially for you. Not after what you've done to both my sister and me. He thought, angrily biting his lips and looking at the massive castle. It was a lot larger and beautiful up close, but still had the captive walls surrounding it, that would soon hold his sister.

For a sudden, a strange shiver shot through him, and his eyes shot up to an open window, where a young boy was watching him. The boy backed away, having been caught, and Taichi lowered his gaze, having more important things to worry about.

"Welcome to my humble home," King Ishida bowed slightly, smiling at Hikari, who stood in front of him, "I hope you enjoy it here. The rooms are fine and full of silks and satins, and there's many places for you to visit. Are you into books? We have a great library.."

Hikari piped up at the sound of it, and Taichi couldn't help but smile. _She never could resist a good book..._

"A library?" She exclaimed, "I just love to read!"

Taichi watched as the King led his sister towards to castle, his father and mother following behind. Sighing, he hung his head and followed also. No matter what he tried, or how he felt, this was going to go ahead, and quiet possibly turn for the worst. _May as well put on a good show..be the good son my father never had. At least, for now..._

----------

"Prince Yamato! Please stand still!" Cried Sora, trying her best to calm her Prince.

"How can I do that when our guests have arrived? I'm about to meet the person I have to spend the rest of my life with, and I don't even love her!" He exclaimed, trying his best to stop his nervous pacing. "I don't know why I went along with Father in the first place.."

Sora smiled softly, laying a comforting hand on her Prince's shoulder. "Because you love him, and you want to please him in any way that you can."

Yamato sighed, nodding slowly. "You're right, Lady Sora. I guess I brought this upon myself. I've been trying too hard to please my Father, and to follow in his footsteps. I should be making my own footsteps to follow. Do you know that I've never **_once_** set foot out of the castle? I've never been free to do anything on my own."

Sora gave him a sympathetic look. "It must be hard. Even I, your dear cousin, have been permitted outside the castle gates. The world is so big, and the land is so small.."

Yamato sighed again before leaning against the wall. "I never even had a chance to find true love...and now I'm forced to marry. I'm beginning to think that there's no such thing."

"Prince Yamato! Don't say such things!" Started Sora, shocked, "There are so! You just never found the right person!"

"And now I won't have the chance.."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Sora quickly headed over to open it. She was greeted by her pink-headed beauty, Mimi Tachikawa, who immediately blushed. Sora smiled at her, a small blush also making its way across her face

"Sorry to disturb you Sora, but the King wishes for Yamato to make his grand entrance." 

Sora nodded, turning back to the Prince. "Prince Yamato –"

He waved her off, an edge in his voice."Yeah, I heard."

With that, he left the room and the two ladies behind, who stared after him.

"He seems very upset." Murmured Mimi, watching him disappear down the hall.

"He has a good reason to."

----------

Yamato slowly made his way down the steps, trying to stall for as much time as he could. He was about to come face to face with the Lady Hikari, and would have to act his best for a first impression. Of course he would be his gentlemanly self, but only to please his father, and his new wife-to-be.

His Father smiled at him as Yamato entered the room, stepping back to reveal Hikari, who tried her best to smile and look pretty. He stepped up to her, bowing so that he stood on one knee, and took her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hikari." He stated, slowly planting a kiss on her hand.

It was the movement that caught his eye, and he looked up to see the boy he had seen earlier frowning down at him. Such pretty eyes..... Smiling, he stood and bowed to the rest of the family.

"I'm Prince Yamato, as you already know."

The old man nodded, holding out his hand to shake his. "Mr. Yagami, Hikari's father."

Prince Yamato nodded, turning to the lady standing next to him. "Mrs. Yagami, I assume?"

She smiled faintly. "Yes, please to meet you." She held out her hand, and Yamato kissed it as well.

It was then that Yamato stepped towards Taichi, eager to meet the young handsome boy, and the other boy watched him approach cautiously, as though Yamato were dangerous. _Anything but, my dear boy_, he thought as he held out a hand in greetings. "I don't believe we've met..."

The boy stared uncomfortably at Yamato's hand for a minute, but slowly outstretched his own and shook Yamato's, his gaze turned away. "I'm Hikari's older brother, Taichi Yagami."

Yamato nodded, still shaking the other boy's hand. "I didn't know that Hikari had an older brother.." _Its such a wonderful name..._He thought silently.

"Yeah, well..its not much of an age difference..just a year." Stated Taichi, staring at his hand.

"Oh. Well, its nice to meet you, Taichi. I hope to get to know both you and your sister better."

Yamato watched as Taichi's eyes flared at the sound of 'sister', and smiled silently to himself and finally letting go of the other boy's hand, which he had held far too long for people whom had just met. Its funny how he's so tense..but has such soft and delicate hands...

Those thoughts in mind, he turned back to the others. "Dinner should be ready," He started, putting an arm around Hikari's shoulders and secretly noting the glare he received from her brother. "Shall we eat?"

----------

Away from the night's activities, two lovers sat side by side, gazing at the early stars that were starting to appear in the sky above them. The pink haired girl sighed, laying her head on her love's shoulder, which pulled her closer in a warm and loving hug.

"Sora, shall things always be like this?" She asked dreamily, smiling at the night sky.

"You mean me and you?", questioned Sora, "Of course. We'll be together forever and always, and nobody shall break us apart. We were destined to be, and now that we're together, I promise you that I'll never let you go."

Mimi looked up at her love, whom was smiling at her, and couldn't help but kiss her softly. Together...forever..

When the kiss finally ended, they sat there silently, once again watching the stars.

"I hope that Lady Hikari finds the one she's looking for in Prince Yamato. If not, she'll never know what true love is." Sighed Mimi, thinking back on the past day's activities.

"Lady Hikari? She's the one whom will be marrying Prince Yamato, isn't she?" Asked Sora.

Mimi nodded. "I helped dress and do her hair today. She doesn't seem very happy over the whole marriage thing, and I can't blame her. The poor girl never even had a chance at true love. Her father doesn't seem okay either, he wasn't even there while I got her ready. Most parents wouldn't leave their daughter's side if –" She trailed off.

"She was about to be married off to a Prince." Finished Sora, and she smiled at Mimi. "Prince Yamato's has begun to feel the same way. He was willing to do this for his father, but he's having second thoughts. If you ask me, sixteen is too young for our Prince to be married. And as he said, he has yet to step foot outside the castle walls."

Mimi cuddled closer, glad to be where she belonged. "Its times like these I'm glad I found you, before it was too late. You could have been married to some...some **_guy_** you don't even know!"

Sora once again hugged her closer, comforting her. "Shh, it's alright. You found me, and I'm not leaving, no matter what."

They once again found each other's lips, but this time they were interrupted by a cough behind them. Immediately turning around to see who had caught them, they both let out a sigh of relief when they realized who it was. A girl about a year younger than them stood with her hand over her mouth, apologizing away.

Mimi waved it off. "Its okay Miyako, no need to apologize."

The younger girl sighed in relief, and immediately turned red after what she had just seen. "You two must really love each other, defying the bible and all," She shook her head, "But I guess that you can't rely on it to tell you where your heart is, right?"

Sora's smile widened. "You've been taught well, Miyako."

She blushed again. "I learned it from you too. Anyway, I came to see if you'd like something before I go downstairs to serve the guests. King Ishida chose me to serve tonight's dinner, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it without tripping up in my own feet."

It was true, Miyako was clumsy, but still a servant for the King. She dusted, moped, served, and did everything else, but she was happy where she was, having a warm bed to sleep in, and three meals a day. It was a living, and one that she'd been living since she was ten years old.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Miyako." Mimi encouraged, flashing her a smile also. "But I'd hurry and get down there, the guests have arrived and are probably already awaiting their dinners."

Miyako's eyes widened. "You're right! They're probably already awaiting my service!" She quickly turned, heading out of the room and for the kitchen. "Oh! King Ishida will have my head if I'm late again!"

----------

Hikari sighed mentally as one of the many servants pulled out a chair for her, and gently made sure she was sitting comfortably. So far she wasn't all that impressed. Sure, Prince Yamato was the perfect gentleman, but there was something in his touch – something that told her he wasn't sure what he was doing, just as she felt.

She looked to her left, and naturally saw her brother sit next to her, even though the table was huge and there was lots more room to sit. _Taichi-chan...always knows when I need someone_, she smiled. _Especially now..when everything's so awkward_. Her gaze followed the table and rested on the blond-headed Prince, who was busily staring at something else.

"Sorry I'm late!" Cried a voice, and Hikari turned to see a girl her age running through the door that they had just entered and run through another into the kitchen, her long hair flowing behind her.

"What was all that about?" Taichi questioned quietly, his voice just below a whisper, but it seemed the King had heard him anyway.

"That's Miyako. She's a servant...but she has a reputation for being late." He sighed. "Maybe one of these days she'll be on time.

"It's quiet all right," Mr. Yagami smiled. "I'm sure she'll grow out of it sooner or later."

The conversation continued, but Hikari couldn't seem to move her eyes away from the door, as if her life depended on it. _That girl..Miyako was her name? There's something..._ Her thoughts were interrupted as the girl returned, followed by two more servants carrying dishes full of food, and at the very sight of her, Hikari's heart stopped.

She's so beautiful..like nothing I've ever seen.

Her heart once again started beating, only this time a lot faster.

__

Its just like Mimi said it would be...I can't keep my eyes off of her, and my heart is beating like a wild horse...this brings a new meaning to love at first sight...

Smiling, Hikari watched as her food was placed before her, and the smile never left her face until the purple haired girl returned to the kitchen, and Hikari could no longer see her.

And so concludes Chapter two :P Waha..I'm evil. Yeah, yeah..I know Jyou and Koushirou haven't been introduced yet, but there's the whole next chapter to do that :P As for Ken and Daisuke, we'll be seeing much more of them too, along with more...everything :P The story has only begun, and I'm just starting to really get into it D

.


	3. Exploring New Surroundings

A Second Chance Love's Tragedy Chapter Three By Crow Skywalker 

----------

****

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, never have, never will..you get the point :P

****

Author's Notes – Finally decided how I'm going to do this...I won't post the chapter before this until this one is done and such...that way, if people get restless or I don't get a lot of time to work on it, I'll always have an extra chapter to fall back on :P Lazy ass, ne? ^^;

****

Pairings/Warnings – Pairings are still the same...and they're yaoi and yuri, duh...what else do you expect from Crow-sama? :P And for those who don't know, the pairings are: Taito, Kensuke, Mira, Jyoshirou, Kensuke, Takori (Note: Takori, not, I repeat, **not** Takari), and Hiyako. 

----------

Daisuke Motomiya, one of the highly respected guards, stared at the boy in front of him, whom was leading him into the garden so they could have a "talk", as Lord Ken had put it, and Daisuke was busily blushing at his Lord's touch as he led him by the hand. They soon arrived in the garden, which was surrounded by lush trees, bushes, flowers, and many other things, including a small pond like feature in the center of the beautiful place, which was now dimly lit by torches surrounding the area.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asked the taller boy, finally stopping and admiring their surroundings, and much to Daisuke's dismay, he let go of his hand. "The stars certainly add to the romantic atmosphere." He sighed heavily, turning to face Daisuke, who was looking confused.

"What do you mean?" _It's not possible that Lord Ken, practically a Prince himself, returns my feelings is it?_ Daisuke mentally smacked himself upside the head. _Oh course not! He's like a mortal **God**! I'm a nothing compared to him...so why did he lead me out here? Was it something I did or said?_

Ken's gaze fell from Daisuke to the ground. "Its just...there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time...but I've never really had the courage to say it.."

Daisuke smiled, seeing Ken's nervousness. "Hey, you can tell me anything," He stated, laying a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I'm your friend, I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Ken looked back up at Daisuke, smiling faintly. "Thank you Daisuke, but I'm not sure if that helps me with what I'm about to tell you."

Daisuke let his hand drop, a strange tingly rush starting up his fingertips where he had just touched Ken. "Try me."

"Well, I guess you could say that I met this person..." He trailed off, and Daisuke frowned to himself.

He's in love with someone else...

"And I've known him for quite some time now..."

Him? Oh great..I lost my only crush to another guy...stupid, stupid, Daisuke!

"And I just can't get around to telling him how much he means to me...that I love him."

Daisuke blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Love? Are you sure that's what it is? How do you know?"

By now Ken's nervousness had died away, and he had a dreamy look about his face, which was making Daisuke even more depressed. "Well, I can tell by just looking at him...it sends chills down my spin and sets me afire. And when he looks at me with these big adorable eyes..." Ken sighed dreamily. "My legs weaken. That's how I know."

Daisuke nodded, taking this in. "Sounds like it to me. Do I know this person?" He questioned, wanting to know whom this other boy was.

Ken nodded. "You know him very well. In fact, he lives in this very castle."

Daisuke put on a thoughtful expression, trying to think of people close to Ken. _Of course! It has to be his best friend! Who else is he so close to? _"Prince Yamato?"

Ken shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face. "Prince Yamato is a good guess, but not quiet right. Even though we're close, I love him more like a brother."

"Oh.." Daisuke continued to think. "How about Prince Takeru? You're pretty close to him as well.."

Ken's smile continued to widen as Daisuke guessed all of the wrong answers, and widened even more as Daisuke admitted his defeat.

"I give up. I've guessed everyone I know and there's no one left.."

"There's one person you still haven't guessed." Ken gave away, knowing that Daisuke still didn't have a clue to just who this person was.

"I can't think of anyone else.." Daisuke admitted.

"What about you? You never guessed yourself." Ken hinted.

A blush of red spread across Daisuke's face and he soon found himself at a loss of words. "Well..uh...I..didn't think that...you know.."

Ken took a step foreword and Daisuke found that he couldn't take his eyes off the angel in front of him. "That you weren't good enough for me, Daisuke? Don't think such things! Rank has nothing to do with this; my heart has always been set on you."

"I was just afraid...that you wouldn't feel the same way that I do..but it turns out that you return my feelings. I love you Ken, and I always have." Daisuke whispered softly, taking a step of his own to close in the space between them.

"Oh Daisuke.." Ken lifted Daisuke's chin up, looking deep into the other boy's eyes. "I love you too, and now that I know that we share the same feelings, I'm glad that I told you."

Daisuke smiled, leaning into his love's touch. "I'm glad that I told you also."

With that, their lips touched ever so softy, both enjoying the long awaited moment.

Above them the stars shimmered, but they weren't the only ones in the garden.

----------

Takeru Ishida was not in a good situation. Since the guests had arrived, security had been on its fullest to make a good impression, and he had had difficulties getting back to the castle grounds without anyone seeing him. Its worth it though...just to see my Iori-chan.. He smiled at that thought. And some day we won't have to sneak around like this.

As Takeru quickly made his way around the garden's bushes, trying to make it home free, the sound of voices made him stop in his tracks. The guards...they couldn't have spotted me, could they? But as he gently pulled back some branches and peered out of his hiding spot, he realized that nobody had even seen him. In fact, the voices were coming from Ken-sama and Daisuke who appeared to be...kissing?

He stared in shock for a minute, watching as the two continued to do their thing, but soon stepped back, a small forming across his lips. _Looks like romance is in the air...and not only for me, but for everyone. Ken and Daisuke have found love in another, me and Iori...and my brother Yamato is to be married_. At the thought of his brother, Takeru's eyes widened. _Yamato! I forgot all about him! I've certainly missed the supper! Father won't be pleased. I never even got to meet my brother's new wife!_

In a rush he ran the rest of the way to the nearest door, not caring if he was caught or not.

"Prince Takeru!"

Takeru froze, nearly tripping over his own feet going up over the stairs. It was too late to escape, and he not thought of an excuse of why he never made it to the supper. Turning around, he came face to face with his older brother, and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Yamato! Don't do that to me!"

Prince Yamato grinned, knowing just how to get to his younger brother. "You missed supper. You never even got to see my new bride-to-be or her...charming bro - family."

Takeru nodded slowly, trying to think of a last minute excuse. "Sorry Yamato I was uh..."

Before Takeru could finish, Yamato waved it off. "No need to explain, I already your little secret, and what you've been up to."

Takeru was shocked, how could Yamato know? He'd been so careful...

"Don't look so shocked Takeru, do you really think I wouldn't have noticed you gone and that love sick look you've always had on your face when you returned? Its so obvious – you've met some girl in the town and have fallen hopelessly in love with her, am I right?" He smiled again.

__

A girl? Not quiet right, brother. But I can't let this reach Father... "Sort of." Takeru admitted, telling himself it wasn't a lie. Prince Yamato was right – he was in love, but not with a girl. "Yamato do you think –"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Father." Yamato winked. "But be careful, Father might suspect something soon. I managed to get you out of trouble tonight, but I won't always be there to cover for you."

"Thanks Yamato," Said Takeru, taking a few steps down to meet Yamato. "So, how's Lady Hikari? I've heard that she's quite the sight! Is it really true?"

Yamato leaned against the side of the stairwell, his attention turning to the cold stone that held it. "She's quite nice, if you ask me, but I'm not sure if our marriage will work out the way Father wants it to."

"Really? I thought you'd be happy.."

Yamato shook his head, his gaze finally meeting his brother's. "I'd be happy for Father's sake, but not for my own. I have this feeling – I just _know_ that Lady Hikari isn't the one for me – the one I'm destined to love for the rest of my life."

Takeru frowned. "Have you talked to Father about this?"

"I'm afraid its my duty to do what's best, and if Father says that marrying Hikari is what's best, then I have to do it." He sighed, once again lowering his gaze. "There are times that I wish I wasn't born to royalty, and these are one of them."

"You have to take control of your own life, Yamato," Takeru sighed, but continued, "Follow your dreams and heart. Don't let someone tell you how to live your life. It may be for the best, but not for your best interest."

Yamato smiled faintly as his brother continued up the stairs, making his way towards his room for the night. "Thank you, Takeru."

Takeru turned, flashing him a grin. "No problem, big brother."

----------

Hikari Yagami slowly sat on the frilly bed that she was to stay in until she was married to Prince Yamato, where she would move into his room, they being husband and wife. She quietly picked at the pink frills, the nervousness finally getting to her.

After supper had finished, Prince Yamato had insisted on showing them their room, which they would be staying in while they were there, with the exception of Hikari. Both Hikari and Taichi had received their own rooms, while their parents shared one, and thankfully Taichi's was the room next to her's.

__

If it weren't for Taichi, who knows what kind of state I'd be in now. She mused. _I have to be strong...for him and Father. But I can't help but dream of a better life..._

A soft knock on her door woke her out of her thoughts, and she quickly made her way over to the door to open it. Expecting to see Prince Yamato, she bowed automatically, but was only greeted by laughter.

"Hikari-chan! No need to be so formal!" Grinned Taichi, taking a step into her room.

She blushed and swat at Taichi playfully. "Well you shouldn't be such a fool! You know perfectly well that you have permission to enter without knocking, and I gave that myself."

"Hikari, I dare not enter unless the door is open." Taichi's gaze wandered the room. "For all I know, you could be unclothed."

Hikari put her hands on her hips. "Its not like you've never seen me before. I'm your baby sister, remember."

Taichi turned, grinning at her. "And it is something that I'd rather not see again!"

This earned him another slap, and she slumped back down on the bed, Taichi sitting next to her.

"So, everything going alright? Are you doing okay so far?" He questioned, his eyes once again searching the room.

"I'm great...but it seems your mind is on something else." She answered, watching her brother.

His gaze turned to her. "I must admit, this is all new for me, and I've never been in such a place before. The kingdom is so big, and you know how much of an adventurous person I am."

"Then why not go exploring? It may be late, but I'm sure everyone's up, especially with the ball planned for tomorrow night." Hikari suggested.

"You're right. I'm sure there will be servants up half the night cooking and preparing for tomorrow. But I'm not sure if it's my place to explore. Do you think King Ishida will mind? I mean, unlike you, I'm no royalty or anything."

"I'm not royalty!" Protested Hikari, and I don't want to be! I want to be treated with the same respect as everyone around me!

"Not yet." Stated Taichi quietly, a hint of anger in his voice at the thought of the marriage and his Father.

Hikari laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go explore, Taichi. I'm sure you won't get into any trouble. If you are to stay here, then you need to know your way around, right? And I'm sure King Ishida and Prince Yamato won't mind."

Taichi forced a smile, and hugged his sister close. "If you insist. But please get some sleep. You want to look beautiful for tomorrow, right?"

Hikari nodded, hugging back. "Thanks Taichi-chan."

"Goodnight."

With that, he stood and left, leaving Hikari to herself and her own thoughts.

__

If it weren't for that stupid ball tomorrow, I'd join him. But my marriage is to announced tomorrow, and I have to look my best. She yawned, pulling back the covers and slipping under them. _I would have liked to meet that girl again, but I suppose it can wait until tomorrow._

Snuggling down into the soft sheets, she soon let sleep take over.

----------

Taichi left the room, gently closing the door behind him. He knew that his sister would take his advice and go to bed early, if not for him, then their father. He glared slightly at that thought, looking down the hall to a nearby door, which was their parent's room.

__

I hope mother will be alright..she's never been around father for such a long period of time. Usually he's at the church or some other place, and she only sees him during lunch or supper, which she has to cook for him. Sighing, he closed his eyes briefly and leaned against the wooden door behind him. _But she's going to have get used to it, and his beatings. He's going to be around a lot more, and there are even more changes in store._

He sighed again, opening his eyes and feebly taking a step down the hall_. I don't think I should be doing this, but oh well._ He started heading down the hall, which was dimly lit by torches that hung from the walls. The hall was pretty empty, the walls made of a gray stone like material, while the floor was covered with a long red carpet. There were few rooms along the way, and he was surprised. Their rooms were right next to each other's, while the other rooms were much more spaced out.

Walking by one door, he noticed that it was open a crack. Wouldn't harm if I just took a peek, he thought, slowly opening the door. The room was almost completely dark, a single torch lighting up a side of one wall, just enough to see a bed and table.

Taichi's eyes widened as his eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, and he realized just how big the room really was. Not only was the room huge, but so was the bed, which was covered in rich red sheets, that looked like satin from where he was standing. _Whoa, and I thought my room was big...this must be what the royalty's rooms look like!_

He froze when something bumped into him, and practically jumped at the sound of someone's voice. "Excuse me? But what are you doing in my room?"

Taichi turned to come face to face with a boy, that had a shocking resemblance to Prince Yamato, but was a good feet shorter than him with short blond hair. His face reddened as the younger boy's words finally sunk in. "Your room?"

The boy nodded, hands now on his hips. "Yes, I'm Prince Takeru and this is my room. Now do you mind explaining why you are here? I don't recall Yamato telling me that I had a visitor."

Taichi's mind clicked once again, and he held out a hand. "Oh! I'm Taichi Yagami, Hikari Yagami's older brother...the girl whom is to marry your brother?" He started, hoping to fine out the rough air around them. "Excuse me for intruding, if you may, but I meant no harm. It's my first night here and I was just looking around."

Takeru shook hands with the older boy. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot about Lady Hikari's family staying. You're forgiven. I know how it must be, staying in a place like this and all, I would want to explore too."

"Thanks you for your forgiveness." Taichi bowed lightly.

"Hey, don't worry, you're practically one of the family now, your sister being my brother's fiancée and all." Takeru waved it off.

Taichi stood upright, smiling. "Thank you again, my Lord."

"No need to call me that, it's simply Takeru."

"Well then, Takeru, it's nice to meet you." Said Taichi, eyes to the floor. _He looks so much like his brother...although his brother is much cuter. Wait! I didn't just think that, did I? He's like an enemy to me! Besides, thoughts like that are a sin against my religion. Just a random thought..didn't really mean it_. "I never got to meet you earlier, although your Father talked about you a bit."

"Did he?" Takeru smiled, "My Father does that a lot. And I'm sorry I wasn't in before, I had important..business to attend."

"I'm sure you did, being a Prince and all." Taichi stated, catching Takeru's eyes for a moment before looking down again.

Takeru felt his nervousness, and smiled to himself. "Would you like a guide? Perhaps I'll show you around?"

Taichi shook his head. "It's late, and there's no need for it. I'm sure you're tired and want to get some sleep. Besides, I'm a good navigator...I'm sure I won't get too lost." He smiled at that last comment, and looked up to see the young Prince smile also.

"As you wish," Takeru grinned, "But get lots of sleep for tomorrow. He slowly started closing the door, "It was a pleasure meeting you Taichi."

"The same goes for you." Said Taichi, giving another short bow. "Good night my Lord."

Smiling, Takeru closed the gap between them, leaving Taichi once again to the dimly lit hall.

"Good night."

----------

"Can I help you?" Asked a voice, startling Taichi.

Once again on his own, Taichi had wandered down the hall until he came to a set of stairs. The stairs led down to the front entrance, and were decorated for royalty. Beyond him, the hall continued, and he stopped to wonder which way he should go.

Deciding he had had enough of the dark hallway, he descended from the steps, carefully trying to make as much noise as possible. But it seemed that not all were asleep, as his head snapped up at the sound of the voice, and he realized he was standing before the eldest Prince. _Prince Yamato_, he thought, and his heart skipped a beat.

Taichi shifted uncomfortably under the Prince's gaze, ignoring the new-found feeling he got whenever the other was around. "I was just exploring the kingdom, my Prince."

Yamato nodded, not once did his eyes leave the boy in front of him. _There's something about him...from the moment I set eyes on him, I haven't been able to get him out of my head. What is it that makes me so...attracted to him?_ Silence had settled in upon the two, and Yamato looked forward to his chance to get to know the other boy better. "I see." He said, leaning against the banister casually. "The castle's pretty big...would you like a guided tour?"

"Oh, no sir, I wouldn't feel right having a servant show me around at such a late hour when they'd rather be asleep." Stated Taichi, finding the red carpeting beneath his feet very interesting.

The sound of laughter made him look up, and he found the Prince walking up the stairs towards him, a grin on his face. Immediately, the same feeling he had had before took control of him, and his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

"Oh, Taichi, I believe you name was?" Asked Yamato, taking Taichi's hand and leading him back down the steps.

The other nodded, trying to stop the dizzy feeling that had come over him at the lightest touch of the Prince. Smiling, Yamato continued, "I wouldn't wake up the servants for anything. After a hard day's work, they deserve their rest. When I said a guided tour, I meant that I would show you around."

For some reason that Taichi couldn't understand, his face felt like it was on fire_. I'm...blushing? What in the world is wrong with me? _Taichi shook his head, trying to make the heat stop. "I wouldn't want to be a bother to you."

"A bother? Nonsense!" Smiled Yamato, still gripping Taichi's hand. "I want to get to know my fiancée's brother more. In a few days, we'll be seeing a lot of each other, and I want us to be friends at least. I know that you despise me for marrying your sister, and don't tell me that you don't, because I can see it in your eyes. I know that if it was my sister being married off like this, I wouldn't be too happy either."

Taichi looked down, feeling a bit better about these arrangements. The Prince was turning out to be an all right guy after all. "Thank you, my Prince."

"Please, call me Yamato." The other smiled again, and let go of Taichi's hand.

A strange feeling of disappointment filled Taichi as the Prince let go of his hand, and he finally felt his heart beat slow down just a notch. Again, he ignored these feelings. "As you wish, Pri- Yamato."

It didn't take long for the Prince to show the other boy around, pointing out a few things here and there. Taichi was amazed at the size of the ballroom, which the formal party was going to be held the next day. But that was nothing compared to the library, which was probably just as big, only staked high with bookcase after bookcase, containing more books than Taichi had ever seen. His jaw immediately dropped at the sight, for he had always had a taste for books, and as a young boy he had crawled into the smallest space to be alone to read.

Yamato noticed Taichi's expression and smiled to himself. _This_ was _a good idea after all. _"I take it you like books?"

Taichi nodded vigorously, running his hand over a book, just to feel the softness and texture. "Like doesn't quite cover how much I like books. My Father would never allow us to learn to read...he never even tutored us or sent us to school. I learned to read from my Mother, and it was in secret. If my Father ever caught us..." He stopped, then looked up at Yamato. "I'm sorry, this must all be boring to you."

Yamato shook his head before saying, "Taichi, nothing you say is boring," Which caused the other boy to blush, and he continued quietly, "The castle life is much, much more boring. I have very few friends, and I've been alone most of my life.."

Sighing, Yamato pulled open a fancy door near the back of the library that led out into the garden. There, he sat on the cold stone steps, staring up at full moon that hung low in the sky. "I haven't even been outside the castle gates." He looked up at Taichi, who was now standing by his side. "You're so lucky to have seen the outside world."

Sitting down next to his enemy turned friend, Taichi, too, gazed up at the sky. "I'm not as lucky as you think. Here, you have everyone and everything you've ever wanted. Out there, you have no one and nothing."

"I don't have everyone I've ever wanted.." The Prince said quietly, hoping Taichi never heard him.

But Taichi had heard, and he glanced at Yamato. "Do you love her?"

"Lady Hikari?"

"Yes, my sister." Answered Taichi, his gaze never leaving the vision in front of him. He frowned as those thoughts entered his head, and his heart started to throb again. _The moonlight washes over him and makes him glow like and angel... No, stop. I just met him, how could I be thinking such thoughts? Such_ wrong _thoughts?_

"She's beautiful..." Yamato started, but was interrupted.

"Then I won't worry any more about this arrangement. You have my permission to marry her, as long as you try your best to make her happy. If you love her, then you should be with her." Taichi said in a hurry, standing. I have to get out of here...away from these feelings...away from him. Without saying another word, Taichi turned and ran, a strange feeling in his chest like his heart had been stepped on.

Yamato stared after the other boy, not bothering to run after him. Sighing, he leaned back against the stone steps.

"....but I don't love her."

He was sure of those words, for his heart had been stolen away by someone else. 

And that someone was Taichi Yagami.

----------

Running up the stairs which he had came down only hours before, Taichi struggled to find his room in the darkness. Still running, he had no time to stop when a door swung open and a tall figure stepped out. Taichi ran full force into him, knocking both of them over.

The other form cursed, sitting up, and in the pale light Taichi could just make out the form of his...

"Father?" He asked as the figure pulled him up by the scuff of the collar. "What are you doing out this late?"

Forcefully pushing his son up against the wall, he growled, "It's really none of your business, although I could ask the same of you."

"I-I was out exploring." Taichi stumbled, eyes wide with fright.

"Sounds like something you'd do. Now get back to your room."

Taichi didn't need to be told twice. He quickly opened the door next to his sister's, which his Father had just emerged from, and went inside.

"Foolish boy." He muttered, returning to his room down the hall.

Opening the door, light flooded into the dim hallway. He glared at the fire burning in the fireplace, and then at his wife who sat in a chair, her eyes fixed on him.

"Why are you still up?" He asked coldy, closing the door behind him. "I told you to be in bed when I got back!"

"S-Sorry." She stumbled, quickly standing and backing away, so the chair was between them. "I-I wanted to wait up for you."

Angrily, he shoved the chair away, and she couldn't help but whimper loudly.

"What's the matter? Afraid of me?" He growled, grabbing her by the wrists as she frantically tried to escape his grasp.

"P-Please.." She pleaded softly.

"When I give an order, I expect you to follow it. Got that?" He roared, rearing back his hand before it connected with her face. She fell limply to the floor, holding the now swollen cheek.

"You're crazy..." She whimpered, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, before jerking her to her feet. He leaned in close, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "My dear, you don't know the beginning of it."

----------

Finally finished chapter three...Man that took a while ^^; Got writer's block in the middle of it. By the way, I no longer have the next chapter done before posting...once its done, its done ^^; Anyway, I like how its turning out...and don't worry, I promise Koushirou and Jyou will be in the next chapter lol. Until next time!


	4. Caught In The Act

A Second Chance Love's Tragedy Chapter Four By Crow Skywalker 

----------

****

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, never have, never will..you get the point :P

****

Author's Notes – Yes. I do realize it takes me a long time to write a new chapter to this series, and many of my other series as well. Sorry about that, I don't have as much time as I used to ^^;

****

Pairings/Warnings – Pairings are still the same...and they're yaoi and yuri, duh...what else do you expect from Crow-sama? :P And for those who don't know, the pairings are: Taito, Kensuke, Mira, Jyoshirou, Kensuke, Takori (Note: Takori, not, I repeat, **not** Takari), and Hiyako. Although you should already know this if you've been following along like you're supposed to :P

----------

The bright morning light shone in through the window, slowly awakening the young sleeping girl. Hikari Yagami had slept through the night; one of the few things she had done in the past week. A strange sense of peace had washed over her since she had entered the castle, and it wasn't because her husband-to-be was sleeping further down the hall. Being here felt...right; so right that the scared and soothed her at the same time. Nonetheless, she had slept well for the first time in a long time. Even after what had happened the night before.

Tickling her eyelids, the sun finally awoke her. Smiling at the brand new day, she stretched and yawned, only to have the door to her room open loudly, making her jump wide awake. Staring at the figure in the doorway, she almost felt like she was still dreaming.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Said the sweet voice, "But it's breakfast time, and I was assigned to bring it to you, along with help you with whatever you need."

Hikari couldn't help but continue to stare at the girl. _It's her..the one I saw last night and couldn't keep my mind off of all through dinner._

Noticing that she was gawking, Hikari blushed and shook her head. "It's okay...Miyako, was it?"

The servant nodded, entering the room with the tray she was carrying. "But names doesn't matter. You may call me whatever you wish to." She said, laying the tray down on the desk across from the bed.

"Miyako it is then." Hikari smiled,"I don't think we've really met. My name is Hikari and I'm.."

"Engaged to Prince Yamato." Miyako finished, smiling at her as she hauled back the covers and helped the other girl out of the bed. "Therefor, I have to call you Lady Hikari, to show my respect."

Hikari frowned at this. "You don't have to call me Lady Hikari...Hikari is fine."

Miyako's gaze turned to Hikari for a moment, then flicked back to the bed, which she was now making. "It's not right for a servant to call someone of greater class by name, or as equal."

Sitting at the desk, Hikari slowly picked through her food with a fork. "But I wasn't always of higher class." She stated, pushing the scrambled eggs to one side, "Only a week ago I was like you, and I always thought I would be just another girl...until my Father came to me with the news I was to marry Prince Ishida. I had no choice in it...so by right, aren't I still the same as you? A normal girl like anyone else?"

Miyako finished making the bed and tidying the area. Turning, she once again met Hikari's gaze, which seemed to burn into her. Blushing, she looked down. "I will call you Hikari only if you really wish me to."

A smile spread across Hikari's face. "Thank you. Being called by just my name makes me feel real again – as if this whole marriage thing is a dream. It sure feels like a dream to me..."

Miyako smiled at the other girl. "It's very real. Although I cannot see why you are so disapproving of everything. I would give anything to be in your place. I've been a servant ever since I can remember. To be part of royalty..," She sighed, taking a seat on Hikari's bed, "It would be nice. No more sleeping in the cold servant's quarters, I wouldn't have to eat scraps of food anymore...anything would be better than what it is now."

"And I would give anything to go back to being a normal girl again." Replied Hikari, her eyes never leaving the purple haired girl.

Sighing, Miyako stood. "I still don't see you...you'll have a wonderful life here with Prince Yamato. He's a very nice man. I'm sure that once you really get to know him, you'll like him." Starting across the room, she took Hikari's empty plate and glass on the tray and started to leave.

"I might like him...but I'll never love him." Hikari sighed sadly, sitting back in the chair, her eyes wandering to the open window. Outside, she could see the small town in the distance, and a dove flew past her window, flying freely. Tears came to her eyes as she watched it hover in the air, free to do what it wanted. It brought last night's conversation with her Father back to her, and as she sat there in her misery, she thought back to the night before.

__

"Listen you little witch," A voice said hotly, "don't screw this up for me!"

She had awoken the night before when a dark figure had shook her roughly out of her sleep. Her first thought was to scream, put a hand immediately covered her mouth, muffling it. __

"Don't make a sound, brat!"

Defeated, she stopped struggling, and finally the figure let go. Beside her, a match caught fire, lighting up very little, and was soon brought to the wick of a nearby candle. In the small amount of light, she could make out the person.

"Father!" She gasped, her eyes wide, "What are you doing in here?"

She quickly stumbled out of bed, making some distance between her and her Father. She knew how he could get when he got mad, and it seemed that he was indeed upset about something.

Holding on to the light, he faced her with a scowl on his face. "Why, dear daughter, I am here to talk to you about your marriage."

Hikari slowly made her way to the far wall, pressing up against it in the darkness as much as she could. There was something in his voice that scared her more than she had ever been scared in her life. "M-my marriage?"

"I don't know Hikari, maybe it's me, but it's most likely you...you don't seem happy to be here." He said, taking a few steps foreword.

"Father, I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She lied, eyes wide as he took another step.

"Perhaps you wish you were still a filthy towns girl – a nobody. But I won't stand for this!" He boomed. "My family deserves better, and you're our ticket!"

Hikari felt herself sliding to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't screw this up on me, Hikari, or you will pay." Was the last words before the candle flickered out, and she heard him make his way towards the door. Dim light fill the room before he slammed it, leaving Hikari alone in the dark.

Hikari woke out of her dream like state when the door behind her opened and closed softly. Turning, she saw that Miyako had returned and was standing there, staring at her. Hikari's gaze caught the other girl's and they both blushed, looking down.

"Do you need any help picking out clothes for the day?" Asked the maid, her eyes still not meeting the other's.

Hikari blushed at the thought of the angel in front of her helping her dress, but quietly answered, "Yes, please," and smiled lightly as her heart danced. It was a weird feeling, one that she had never really experienced before, but she liked it. She liked the way her heart skipped and the tingling sensation. It was all so new to her...and she wanted more of it.

Miyako finally looked up, a forced smile on her face as she said, "You probably want to look great for your first day in the castle, and to impress Prince Yamato. I understand. I'll help you pick out the nicest dress you have. One that will really bring out you eyes."

"Thanks," Hikari smiled back, "That's very nice of you."

"It's my job." Miyako stated, walking across the room to the rather large closet that stood high in the corner, and opened it. Inside, it was blocked with long, expensive gowns that had been made especially for Lady Hikari before she had arrived.

Finding Hikari had stepped up behind her, Miyako pulled out a light blue dress and held it up in front of the other girl. "Hmm," She sighed, studying both Hikari and the dress, "I don't think light blue is the color for you." Turning, she took out another dress. This one was a light pink, and as she held it up to study it like the other one, she smiled, a small blush creeping across her face. "This one is perfect."

----------

After helping Hikari dress, Miyako soon found that she had to return to doing her daily chores around the castle, and Hikari was soon left alone in her room. Unsure of what to do, Hikari sat in a chair facing a large mirror that stood above her new bureau. Her hair up in a large pink bow, it matched the dress well, and she seemed to sparkle with the slightest move of the dress.

__

Is this what its like to be rich and have everything? She asked herself, tilting her head slowly, and watched as her reflection did the same. _To wear fancy dresses for absolutely no reason all? To have to look gorgeous day in and day out for the male population? To have to flaunt my stuff? _She blushed slightly, looking down at the rather low front part of the dress. _Because at this age I don't have much to flaunt..._

Sighing, she stood. _Mimi told me that the castle is a wonderful place with lots to do...but so far I haven't seen **anything** to do but sit around and act lady like. _

Fussing with the bottom of her dress, that went down to the floor and was clearly too big for her, she cried out in frustration. "I can't stand this! Sitting around like some rock! I was never the one to sit around when we lived back at home. I was always looking for something to do..." That gave her an idea. Taichi had gone exploring the night before...so maybe she would have a chance to do so now. There was clearly nothing else she could do.

Quietly opening the door to her room, she stepped out into the hallway, which was a lot lighter than it had been the night before. It didn't take her long to reach the stairs that lead down the first floor. Stepping onto firmer ground, Hikari almost jumped at the loud noise of a door opening. Turning, she found herself looking at a boy her age dressed in armor like clothes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you..." The boy apologized as he came closer and took her hand, kissing it lightly in a friendly gesture. "You must be Lady Hikari, am I right?"

She nodded, unsure of what to say. The boy before her seemed nice enough, but she had yet to know his name.

"Oh, sorry," He exclaimed, realizing his mistake, "I'm Daisuke, one of the King's best soldiers. Next to my sister, of course."

She smiled. "Yes, I believe I may have seen her at the gates when we arrived last night. I was fascinated to see that a girl would be allowed the status of a soldier."

Standing upright, and blushing slightly of the reminder of the night before, Daisuke nodded. "Jun has always been a good fighter, and proved it when she snuck into a battle one day. She won favor of the King, and was allowed to be one of his many guards. But enough about me and my family, is there anything I could do for you?"

"Hmm," She hesitated, "Are you busy?"

"Not really," He answered, shaking his head slightly. "I don't have to be at the gate until later today, when the guests for the ball start arriving."

"Then could you show me around a bit?" She asked, hoping her new friend would agree. She liked the other boy – he was very open, and liked to talk. It was a huge difference to the silence of the castle. "I would really like to know where the library is..."

"The library?" The boy questioned, surprised, "You read?"

Hikari nodded. "I love reading, as does my older brother. Although we were never allowed to do it, I don't pay attention to what my Father says about books. I love reading, I can't help it."

Smiling, Daisuke nodded. "Please follow me."

He started to walk down a hallway to the left, and Hikari followed close behind.

"If you really like to read than you might find yourself in here quite a bit," Said Daisuke, as he stopped outside of a set of large doors. Smiling, he mysteriously opened them and grinned wider as he saw Hikari's expression of shock. Like Taichi, she too was amazed at the sight of all the books.

"I've never heard of a girl who reads," Daisuke teased, and Hikari playfully smacked him as she took a step into the gigantic library. "But since you love books so much, you might want to get to know the librarian and his assistant...they take care of the books and make sure all the books are in place. They're also very smart when you need to find something," Daisuke blushed at this, "They've helped me many a times."

Daisuke pointed off in a direction, and Hikari's gaze followed. For the first time since she entered she realized they weren't alone. In fact, two boys, who looked awfully young, but older than her, sat side by side on a fancy red chair. Looking closely, Hikari realized that that they were both asleep, leaning close to each other. She smiled lightly at the sight of this.

Beside her Daisuke coughed loudly, disturbing them from their sleep. They immediately jumped up from where they were sitting, guilty expressions on their faces. Hikari giggles at this.

"S-sorry." The one with the blue hair said, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes.

Beside him, a shorter boy with reddish-orange hair smiled uncomfortably. "Daisuke, nice of you to drop in." He stated, somewhat sarcastically, as if to get a point across to the younger boy.

Daisuke shifted his weight to another foot, his gaze moving back and forth from the boys and then to the floor. "Sorry if I interrupted your quiet time with Joe, Izzy...but Lady Hikari wished for me to show her the library."

"Lady Hikari?" The other boy's eyes widened, "I didn't realize!" Hurriedly walking over, he bowed slightly. "My name is Koushirou, and I'm the librarian."

Smiling Hikari nodded. "Nice to meet you Koushirou.."

"Please call me Izzy," He smiled, as the taller blue headed boy walked up behind him. "And this is Joe, my assistant. Together we run and organize this rather large library you're standing in."

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything..." Daisuke grinned evilly, making the two older boys blush.

Coughing, Joe answered, "There was nothing going on...we just fell asleep, that's all."

"Yeah...wrapped in each other's arms." Daisuke continued to grin.

It was Hikari's turn to shift uncomfortably. "You guys sound like you're really good friends."

Looking at Joe, Izzy felt himself blush even more. "Well, its kind of more than that..."

Hikari couldn't help but grin herself, "I meant you and Daisuke."

"Oh! Yes, we are." Izzy turned redder, realizing his mistake. "I didn't disturb you in any way with the last comment, did I my Lady?" He asked, "I know that it does that to some people...that's why we keep it a secret." His gaze turned to Daisuke, "But Daisuke here couldn't help but keep his smart remarks to himself."

Shaking her head, Hikari continued to grin. "It doesn't bother me a bit. A friend of mine once told me that love knows no gender...I believe you may know her? Mimi Tachikawa?"

Behind Izzy, Joe nodded. "Yes, we know Mimi. In fact she shares the same secret as we do. It seems she's fallen in love with Lady Sora, as Sora has fallen in love with her also."

"Yes, that's her." Hikari nodded again, "She and I had a talk just before I left for here. It was about love, mostly. I wasn't too excited about this marriage to Prince Yamato, although he's really nice, and fairly handsome," She hesitated, "But I never dreamed that my Father would **force** me to marry!"

"How horrible.." Izzy said quietly, and soon found his way into Joe's arms, "I don't know what I'd do without my Joe here."

"My Father would probably never approve of me saying this, but I believe you should follow your heart when it comes to love. It sounded funny when I first heard Mimi say it, but now I know its true." Hikari frowned slightly, "It may say somewhere that it's wrong – but the heart can't be wrong, can it?"

"Such wisdom for such a young girl." Joe smiled, causing Hikari a faint blush to cross Hikari's cheeks.

"Thanks I guess," She hesitated, "But I especially believe it now that I've met the angel of my life."

Beside her, Daisuke blinked, "Prince Yamato?"

Shaking her head, Hikari looked down. "I'm afraid not. It turns out my heart doesn't even belong to a male, but a certain maid named –"

"Hikari?"

Freezing in her sentence, Hikari's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. Slowly turning, she found her Father leaning against the entrance of the library. He looked calm, and was silent, but Hikari could see the rage in his eyes. A wave of fear swept up through her. _Just how long has he been standing there? And just exactly how much did he hear?_

"Yes, Father?" She asked quietly, silently begging him not to make a scene in front of her new found friends.

"Come with me." He stated, and disappeared down the hall.

Swallowing hard, she fearfully looked back at the others. Immediately she noticed that Izzy and Joe weren't holding on to each other anymore, in fear of them being found out. Looking at each of them she whispered a sorry and a goodbye, and silently headed down the hall after her Father.

----------

Upstairs, Taichi had insisted that he was not feeling well and had stayed in bed for most of the morning. Servants had come in time after time to check on him and see if he was okay, or if he wanted anything. Each time he had said no. He wasn't sick, nor was he hungry...all he wanted was some time alone to think, in which he was doing right now, wondering what in the world was wrong with him.

__

Why did I run away like that last night? He's a Prince...I was rude and disrespectful...but I couldn't help it, I had to get out of there. He sighed, rolling over on his side, _I've had this strange feeling since I've arrived here...a strange feeling about **him**. I hated him at first...but that was before I met him, and got to know him a bit better. He's to marry my sister, I know that...so why was I so disappointed and depressed last night when he said that she was beautiful? It was so easy to just hate him...but somehow I can't bring myself to do that anymore. What's wrong with me?_

Sighing again, Taichi rolled over for the millionth time that morning and stared up at the ceiling._ I don't understand what's going on anymore...everything's so different...complicated. When did things start getting complicated? I've only been here for one day, and a night..._Closing his eyes, Taichi immediately found himself staring into the Prince's icy blue eyes. He shook his head hard. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's wrong! These feelings can't possibly be..._

Giving up on sleep, and hiding in his room for the rest of the day, Taichi pulled himself out of bed. _What time is it anyway?_ A few hours ago a servant had entered, wanting to know if he wanted his lunch brought to him, so he guessed it was some time after dinner.

Wandering the room, he decided to get dressed himself, and soon found a large wardrobe full of the most expensive clothes he had ever seen. Frowning, he quickly pulled on something that wasn't too dressy, and looking at himself in the mirror, he quickly ran a comb through his fine mop of a hair, and quietly left the room.

---

Finding many of the upstairs hallways empty, Taichi frowned slightly. _Where was everyone? Was it that late that the servants were busy with supper?_ Then he remembered about the ball that was going to be held that night, and within a few hours. _Everyone must be getting prepared_, he thought, as he stood at the top of the stairs, debating on weather or not to go down or stay up.

It was then that he heard it. A small noise, that flowed down from a darkly lit hallway to his left. Curiously, he followed it, and as he got closer, he realized that it was actually someone's voice he was hearing – someone singing, actually, and as he neared, the voice got familiar and familiar...

Nearing an open door, he stopped and quietly peered in. It was a large room, quite larger than Prince Takeru's had been, and for a moment Taichi couldn't figure out where the music was coming from. That was until he saw the figure sitting at a piano in the very corner of the room, singing as he played the keys to a song Taichi had never heard before. It was a sad tune, yet calming.

Blinking, Taichi stared at the figure_. Blonde hair...is that Prince Yamato? Could this be his royal chamber?_ Blushing slightly, realizing he was both staring and intruding, he turned to leave.

"Taichi? Is that you?"

Taichi stopped dead in his tracks. He had been caught.

"S-sorry if I disturbed you." He replied to the other boy, "I was just wondering who would be playing such a tune on such a bright and wonderful day." He turned back to the doorway, and found that the blonde was smiling at him.

"This kind of music calms me I guess," Yamato said, glancing briefly down at the piano that stood in front of him, "And I haven't been my usual self these past few days." Silence filled the air for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Why did you run off so quickly like that last night?"

Startled by the question, Taichi quickly searched his mind for an answer he already knew, but couldn't yet admit to himself. Mentally smacking himself upside the head, he reminded himself such thoughts were wrong. Besides, he had only just met the other boy, there was no way - "Sorry Prince –" From across the room, the blonde cleared his throat as he stood, and Taichi remembered what he had been asked to night before. "Yamato." He finished, grinning slightly, then continued, "I'm not quiet sure what come over me.."

Yamato nodded as he slowly made his way across the room and towards Taichi, who backed up ever so slightly.

"It's okay," Yamato smiled, as he watched the other boy back up with each step he took to get closer. Reaching the hall, and finding that Taichi was now backed all the way up to the opposite wall with nowhere to go, his smile widened. _He looks so adorable...and he's shy. I like that. Not at all like those silly girls Father had me meet. I disliked their constant bickering..and the way my riches seemed to sparkle in their eyes. Nothing I have seen so far has pleased me...that's why Father has chosen my bride, but there's something about Taichi. Something I can't help but feel for him, even if we've only known each other for such a short period of time._ "Care to escort me to the throne room?" Yamato asked, the smile not once leaving his face, "There's some things I must talk to my Father about for the ball that is being held tonight."

Nodding silently, Taichi followed Yamato down the corridor.

----------

"Hikari." Breathed a voice, "My sweet Hikari. Have you not learned from anything I have said?"

Hikari shivered at that voice, and tensed up as she watched her Father pace in front of her.

He had led her into a nearby room in the hallway, and had been silent as he paced until now. He had been deep in thought, and for a moment Hikari had wondered if he had even remembered she was in the room. In the room alone with her insane Father – she could help but shiver again.

Receiving no answer from her, he stopped his pacing and peered down at her angrily. "Are you deaf, my dear? Have you even heard one word I've said?!" His voice rose with every word.

"Yes Father." She answered meekly.

"Then what was that I just happened to walk in on in the library?" He hissed, glaring at her. "You telling petty peasants what you think you feel, and that you don't love Prince Yamato?"

Finding her backbone, Hikari stood straight and tried her best to glare back. "But it is true! I do not!"

He roughly grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes. "You will learn to." He stated coldly. "And another question. Just what would you have said if I hadn't interrupted? Something about your heart belonging to someone else? Someone who's not even male?" He roughly pushed her, and she ended up on the ground. "You, my dear, will forever burn in hell! You're the Devil's child!"

"And you're the Devil." Came a voice from behind them.

Turning, Mr. Yagami was surprised to find Taichi standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and his glaring eyes focusing on him. Beside him, Prince Yamato was even more surprised.

"Why Taichi, that's not a very nice thing to say to your Father." Mr. Yagami replied, concealing all anger within. "And how long have you been standing there?" He asked, hoping that the young Prince had not heard anything. If this were to get out, things could go bad for him.

"Long enough to hear your outburst." Taichi said coldly, his gaze then relaxing on his little sister. "Hikari, are you alright? Come here."

She nodded, and obediently followed Taichi's instructions, fearfully hiding behind her older brother as Prince Yamato tried his best to comfort her.

"I don't know what you heard, Taichi, but I was only punishing a child like any other parent would do." Was the excuse Mr. Yagami had come up with.

Glaring once more at his Father, Taichi turned and led his little sister away, taking Yamato's place in comforting her as the Prince stopped briefly to look at the older man.

"My Father will hear of this." Prince Yamato stated coolly, before walking off to join the other two.

Glaring at the spot where the Prince had just been, a small smile crept upon Mr. Yagami's face. _We'll see. Who's King Ishida going to believe? His young, uncertain son, who obviously isn't up to the marriage, and would probably make up anything to stop it...or the high and trustworthy priest of his town?_

That thought in his mind, and the smile that grew larger with every step, Mr. Yagami quickly left the room to find his Majesty before the young blonde could. 

To be continued, of course! We have to get the ball on the roll, now don't we? Some romantic scenes in future episodes! ^_~ But for now, its break time for me. This was a rather long chapter...and took a long time to write it. Keep reading, and please review! ^_^


End file.
